


I need a hug

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Enby iskall, Fluff, Gen, I need a hug, Light Angst, M/M, Non binary iskall, Not Beta Read, Touch-Starved, don't mind me just projecting onto grian again, wow didn't think I'd ever use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: Grian missed his boys
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	I need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got iskall a little more in character this time? I'm not sure haha I'm bad at dialogue in character or not though
> 
> someone commented on he'd never love you saying grian needs a hug and I got inspired to write this
> 
> im also very lonely and touch starved so projecting once again
> 
> im also a little stoned so if I read this tmrw and its garbage then uh I'm sorry
> 
> anyway here is this

The three architechs sat in Giran’s hobbit hole (Mumbo’s was sort of cramped and Iskall’s tree was sort of empty) a comfortable silence surrounding them. They hadn’t properly hung out all together like this in forever so it was nice to finally be able to. 

Though Grian was glad to be around his two best friends he couldn’t help but let his mind wander with all the silence. He’s admittedly been pretty lonely only really working on his base or the barge and not interacting with the other hermits much. Honestly he might even be a little touch starved, he unconsciously pulled his knees to his chest and put his chin on his knees. Iskall noticed this but didn’t say anything, Grian might just be getting comfy, but he kept a closer eye on him.

Grian let his thoughts wander a little farther. For maybe twenty minutes nothing really happened the silence continued Mumbo was leaning his back against the wall enjoying the others company Iskall was watching Grian and Grian was lost in thought.

Until he started tearing up.

Iskall noticed immediately considering he was basically staring the man down at that point. He tapped Mumbo to get his attention and gestured to Grian. They could tell he was zoned out considering he didn’t notice either of them. Iskall scooted over to sit next to Grian and tapped his arm.

“Hey dude, you alright?” they didn’t get a response right away so they tapped him again. Grian seemed to come back to it, after blinking his tears away “Sorry I was zoned out. Did you ask something?” this time it was Mumbo “Gri are you alright, you seemed upset.”

Grian knew he wouldn’t get out of this so he might as well be honest, “I um I think I need a hug.” he kind of awkwardly laughed at the end. He felt like a child saying he needed a hug.

Iskall and Mumbo didn’t think that though. They didn’t hesitate squishing Grian in between the two of them in warm hug. Grian couldn’t even think about holding in his tears because they were flowing before he could even think.

They just continued to hug until they lost sense of time and ended up falling asleep like that. 

Grian was the last to fall asleep with a big watery smile on his face. He missed his boys.


End file.
